


Tamminen

by Squirbi



Series: Tamminen [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, My First Fanfic, surprise snufkin finds a kid in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: Snufkin finds a little Mumrik in the woods all by themself. So, of course, he immediately takes them in.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Tamminen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Tamminen

On this particular misty morning in Moominvalley, Snufkin could be found in one of his favorite fishing spots; a secluded clearing near the base of Lonely Mountain. The day was young, and the sun was casting a lovely yellow light over the whole valley. He was reeling in his fifth catch of the day when he heard a twig snap behind him. “Who’s there?” he called out into the woods. “Moomin, is that you?” No response. Whoever, or whatever, had been there had scurried off, probably spooked by the sound of Snufkin’s voice. ‘Just a little critter’ Snufkin thought to himself as he unhooked the fish and turned to put it into his bucket. But when he went to place his final catch into the bucket, there were only three fish in there. “So someone had been here…” he muttered to himself. It was no matter to Snufkin, four fish was still plenty enough for his breakfast, and he was happy to help if someone was in need. So, he picked up his bucket and fishing rod and started the trek back to Moominhouse, putting the whole strange situation in the back of mind. 

He was about halfway there when he heard a little sniffle behind him in the woods. “Hello?” Another sniffle as a response. He followed the sound until he came upon a shabby little campsite consisting of a makeshift tent made from a tattered woolen blanket and a tiny little fire pit. And in front of that firepit was a little Mumrik, crying over their poor attempt to filet the two fish that they had taken. It was a frighteningly thin little beast, all matted fur and wide yellow eyes that grew even wider when they realized that the man they had stolen from had caught them. They started to run again but were stopped by a gentle paw on their shoulder. They turned around, and the man crouched down to their level to speak to them. 

“I’m so sorry,” the little one started before the man interrupted them. “Don’t worry little one, you know that if you were hungry you could have asked.” “But, I-” “Are you all alone out here?” They nodded. Snufkin thought for a moment. “How does this sound, you can come back to my campsite and I’ll cook for you. I’m sure that Moominmamma will help you clean yourself up too.” The sound of a well-cooked meal and hot bath was all it took to convince the little beast, who promptly folded up their blanket and grabbed their small pocketknife, ready to follow the man back to his home. 

“I’m Snufkin, by the way, what's your name? Or should I just keep calling you little one?” “I dunno” came the reply. “I’ve never been called anything.” “Well that just won’t do will it? We’ll come up with something after we get you taken care of. Picking a name is an important task, you know, and it should be done on an empty stomach.” The little one smiled at this, and they came upon the bridge to Moominhouse. “Welcome to Moominhouse little Mumrik.” 

It was the most beautiful house they had ever seen, painted a lovely blue color with a striking red roof. There were a few people eating out on the porch. One of the trolls started running towards them, the sight of which had the little one scampering to hide behind Snufkin. “How was fishing this morning?” the Moomintroll asked, greeting Snufkin with a little kiss on the cheek. Snufkin returned the kiss before replying. “It went well my dove, and I brought back a very special guest.” Moomintroll looked a bit confused at this. “Oh dear, they aren’t invisible are they?” Snufkin chuckled. “No, not invisible, thank goodness, just a little shy. It’s alright little one, Moomin here is very friendly.”   
They slowly stepped out from behind Snufkin, prompting a gasp from Moomin. “Oh my, you look frightfully hungry, poor thing. Would you like some biscuits and jam?” They looked to Snufkin, silently asking if that was okay. Snufkin nodded, and said “I think I’ll take up on that offer as well, Moominmamma makes the best jam in the whole valley! I’ll fry up the fish to go along with it. First, let’s get you inside to meet the others, okay?” 

The moment that Moominmamma saw the little mess of fur she instantly began fussing over them. After a large helping of breakfast and a bath, the little Mumrik came back downstairs, feeling much better now that they had a full belly and a clean coat of fur. 

“Why look at that! I can hardly recognize you now that you’re all washed up! Are you sure this is the same little beast that I found in the woods?” teased Snufkin. The little one giggled. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Many names came up in the following discussion before they finally settled on Tamminen. “Like an oak tree?” asked the little one. “Yes, like an oak tree, but if you don’t like it we can keep thinking.” They thought about it. “Yes, I like it very much. How splendid it is to have a name of my very own! And after such a strong tree as well! Do you really think I’m strong enough to have a name like that?” Moominmamma smiled gently. “Of course dear, anyone who can survive on their own deserves such a name.” 

Tamminen puffed out their chest at that, “Then I promise to be very strong, it would be such a shame to lose a name like this.” Moominpappa laughed. “Don’t worry about that. I think you are plenty strong.”

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Tamminen joined the family in May, and by now it was July. The whole family was spending a day at the beach when something rather surprising happened. Moominmamma and Moominpappa were sitting further up on the beach, Moominpappa with a rather good mystery novel and Moominmamma busy sewing a new coat for Tamminen. Moomin and Snufkin were sitting together on the dock, quietly enjoying each other's company and soaking up the warm rays of sunshine. Little My and Snorkmaiden were off combing the beach for shells, but Tamminen was nowhere to be found. Then, around lunchtime, Snorkmaiden and Little My came back from their walk down the beach. “Snorkmaiden, Little My, where is Tammi?” asked Moominmamma. Both of the girls furrowed their brows at this. “They aren’t with you?” Little My asked. “No.,” said Moominmamma, who was clearly a little worried. “Don’t worry dear, they are probably with Moomin and Snufkin,” said Moominpappa. However, right as he said this, Moomin and Snufkin came into view, with no Tamminen in sight. They immediately started searching, calling up and down the beach, Snufkin and Moomin frantically running to and fro. 

This went on for almost twenty minutes until they heard a little voice. “Pappa!! Pappa!! Over here!” There, around the corner, they found Tamminen, with their paws tangled up in an abandoned fishing net. Moomin immediately began crying with relief upon the sight, and Snufkin rushed over, making quick work of the net with his knife. The three of them wrapped themselves up in a crushing hug. “Pappas! I was so scared! I was chasing a fish and then I tripped and then, and then,” The three of them started crying all over again. 

After the immediate shock of the situation settled down, Tamminen and the others were eating lunch, and everyone was quite pleased that Tammi was safe, Snufkin turned to Moomin. “Did… did Tammi call us pappas?” Moomin’s eyes widened. “They did, didn't they?” he whispered back. 

From then on, Snufkin and Moomin were officially Tamminen’s pappas, and nobody could be any happier.


End file.
